Since I've Changed
by xXDropsOfJupiterXx
Summary: Please no flames! This is a re-make from my story TRAITOR since I don't know how to change it. My name is Zephyr Riddle, and this is my story of how I went from; Gryffindor Mudblood scum, to Slytherin Pureblood royalty.
1. Finding out

My name is Zephyr Pandora Riddle, and this is my story of how I went from;  
Gryffindor Mudblood scum, to Slytherin Pureblood royalty.

I should start my story of, right from the beginning, so here we go.

**(A/N, my clothing choice is not '1990' so it's 2008)**

August 14 2008

Hermione's P.O.V

_'Tap tap tap' 'tap tap tap' 'tap tap tap'_  
Muffling a grunt into my pillow, I stood up and opened the window, the owl came flying through the window, landing on the lamp, that was half bent, working as a perch.

"Hey Pigwidgeon! How are you?" I laughed, he then gave my shoulder a peck signaling he wanted a treat. "Okay Pig, here you go, now what is this?" I saw the small parcel attached to his leg.  
"How on Earth did you get your tiny little body to carry that?" I asked, he squeaked in reply trying to eat the small nibble with his tiny beak.

"Oh! A letter! From Ron!" I suked in my breath, we were together, had been for two no, three months now, it was our three month date today.  
"Oh," I said deflating seeing as it just had a letter and a small promise ring,  
"With the prce tag still there." I sighed and looked and saw it cost 50 Muggle cents.  
Pig nudged my hand, making my fingers brush over the letter.  
"Oh yeah! The letter! Thanks Pig!" I read the letter and my face lit up again;

_hermione,  
happy -2- 3 month date!  
hope all is well and you are still coming today!  
miss you! hope you like the ring!_

_ron_

"Really Ronald? I bet Harry told you it was three months instead of two!"

I looked out of the window to see the grey clouds forming, and rain starting to pour down.  
I sighed and got into the shower to get ready for the day.

After I got out of the shower and into some clothes, (A pair of Muggle jeans, and a grey top with the words 'Talk Nerdy to me' on it as well as a grey hoodie.)  
Grabbed my satchel, called to my Mother, and Flooed out.

"Hi!" I shouted when I reganed my posture, I saw people running to me, well, Ginny and Harry at least,  
"H-hi Mione..." Ginny stutterd.  
"What wrong? Look! It's celebration!" I said

I ran upstair calling for Ron, when I heard muffled noises from his room.  
"What about Muddy?" I heard a high pitched female voice say,  
"What? Oh that Mudblood? If she does find out, she'll be like Oh Ronniekins don't leave me!"  
"So true! Oh and Ron! You are _such_ a good kisser!" I heard Lavendar giggle.  
"Really? Oh then, see how that works out for you 'Ronniekins', Idiot. Who's gonna do your homework now?" I said in a sickly sweet tone.  
"And You know what I find funny? I'm not even sad!" I said chucking the 'ring' at Ron aiming for the eye... Bingo!

"AHHHRRG!" He shrieked covering his eye,  
"Oops." I said smirking and then leaving, slamming the door, making this pathetic house wobble.

"Some friends you are!" I said coming down the stairs slapping them both.  
"MOINE!" they screamed.  
"Shut up you two, you no long have the 'brains' of the Golden Trio, sorry, blame the self centered clam upstairs."

I then apperated back to my house and... Laughed. I laughed, but I had to calm down as there was someone at the door.  
"Sweety, could you get that?" My Mother asked  
"Sure Mother..."

"Hello?" I snorted, not looking who it was.  
"Hello." Said voice that was bound to be sneering.  
"My, my my! Hello there Mr. Malfoy!"  
"Exuse me?" Lucious said discusted  
"Exused."  
"Since you seem to be in a 'funny mood', lets settle you down. You are a Riddle."  
"Interesting..." I said before I blacked out.

"Urrgh... Hi? Oh it wasn't a dream? Ehh."  
"Ms Riddle, I took the Glamor charm of you and it's ready, you may go see what you look like."  
Before I looked I went into the bathroom and transfigured my clothes (Dark Navy blue Skinny jeans, a black singlet, with a black lowsink top with 'Jewels' on the neck line, with navy blue converses.), might as well me stylish now too.  
I gasped at what I saw in the mirror. Medium-Long (Down to my mid-back) dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and at least a 'xxs' coming to sizes.

"Lovely!" I said "Who's the lucky mother?"  
"Unknown." he said  
"Huh, well, lets go, wait, what about my other mother?"  
"It has been taken care off, m'lady"  
"Formal! Well lets go!"

"Oh yes, and when it,s September 1st, you will be re-sorted."

**I hope you like?**

**Oh and 'Random' no more flames, I just want to write a story. If you have a promblem, go tell FanFiction and stop EVERYONE else from make wonderful stories, just because I made a few mistakes.**

**_HONESTLEY_! The nerve!  
**


	2. The Train

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! I just lost inspiration... Writers block I guess. But here we are! So... Enjoy!

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter... As much as I'd love too...

Hermione's P.O.V

Four and a half months had been and Zephyr had never been more content.

Letters and letters had arrived from Ron, saying how sorry he was, I once wrote back to him saying all that has happened and then the letters went from this kind of letter;

_hermione_

_sorry! i'm really sorry. please take me back! lavender put me on a love potion!  
so, i expect you to come back and say sorry to!  
bye  
ron_

To after reading this;

_Weasley._

_You disgust me! I'm not going to 'take you back'! I'm not longer that Mudblood, bookworm scum! I, am now a Riddle, richest most feared woman in the Wizarding world. Tell Potter and friends that I no longer and the Golden Trio. Bye-Bye now, soon to be slave!_

_Zephyr Riddle_

To this;

_a riddle?_

_nice joke hermione! but really you have to come back, apologise to me now!  
see you at school  
ron _

And eventually worse, but Zephyr didn't care and she couldn't wait to get sorted in to the house she belongs in.  
Smirking to herself, she stretched back on the limo and turned her head to her boyfriend of three months, the handsome, Draco Malfoy.  
As soon as he had heard about her change, he lunged for the chance, claiming he had,had a crush on her since year three anyway, so they took it slow until Draco got up the courage and kissed her right in front of every Death Eater, of course her father was happy as they were both pureblood.

"M'lady, Master, we're here." a man said opening the limo's door,  
"Thanks George" Draco said, Zephyr nodded her thanks.  
"See you George!" Zephyr said

"Goodbye now, now you better get on the train, wouldn't want to be late for your Sorting, would you?" George said  
"Okay! Bye George!" they said together, waving they lugged their bags on to the train.

"Let's go find a compartment." Zephyr said, "With your friends," She added.  
"Sure, I wonder if Potter and Weasley will recognise you..." Draco said  
"Recognise what Malfoy?" a voice said behind Draco  
"Nothing Potter" Draco snarled  
"Who's this?" Potter said nodding in my direction  
"Don't you nod at me you scum!" I snarled "I am not Eye-Candy!" Draco looked at me proudly.  
"Well said my darling, but we should be moving." Draco said  
"Come on Ron, we better go look of Hermione..." Potter said to his faithful side-kid  
"Yeah... I wonder if what she sent was a fake!" Weasley said walking off with Harry.

"Those two are so stupid! I wonder how they'll survive with out me!" I laughed  
"I agree, well here they are Zeph." Draco said  
"Hi Draco!" A chorus of voices said when Draco walked in, putting his bag on one of the rails, he turned around and grabbed my bag, but his friends didn't know I was here yet so they just thought he brought extras.

"Hi guys, I'd like you to meet my new friends, well girlfriend really, Zephyr Riddle." Draco said and stepped aside, allowing space for me to walk in.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi Zeph, is that okay if I call you that? Well anyway, I'm Daphne Greengrass, and this is Pansy Parkinson, and this is Blaise Zabini, and this is my sister Astoria Greengrass, and this is Goyle and that's Crabbe!" Daphne said in a very fast voice, motioning to each person in turn as they waved.  
Draco laughed and said, "She knows, it's Granger. TRANSFORMED" He said making his hands look like a rainbow motion.  
"GRANGER?" Pansy said  
"Yes, and if you got a problem with that then you can get up, and leave. I really don't care who was in here first." I said, as powerfully as I could.  
Draco laughed at the looks on their faces.  
"There isn't enough room for everyone so... Crabbe, Goyle leave." Pansy said, they got up and scrambled out the door.

"Welcome to the family Zeph." Pansy said.

Meanwhile..._ (Normal P.O.V.)_

"Where is she?"Ginny screached.  
"I don't know Gin, I'll go ask around." Harry said  
So Harry got up and left, hoping Ginny wouldn't follow him.  
"I have _got_ to find her..." Harry mumbled to himself as he looked through carragies and carragies of people shooing him away.  
Finally, Harry got to the last carriage of the train, Malfoy's carriage. Reluctant to go in, he finally found the courage and knocked on the carraige door.

"Yes?" A familiar voice called from the cariage, the door slid open to reveal the girl on Malfoy's arm earlier.

"What do you want Potter?"  
"I was just wondering if you'd seen a girl named Her-"  
"Hermione? Oh that peasent... She's long gone now Potter, poof!" She snapped her fingures in his face, "Well, I'll see you at the feast!" She said and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! I hope you liked it! Please R&R me about what you thought!


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly :{

* * *

Sorry for my previouis chapters being so awful, I'll improve my writing!

Zephyr/Hemrione's P.O.V

As we got to Hogwarts Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all followed Draco and I up into a carriage pulled by Thesterals, since Father had killed _so_ many Muggles I can now see them.

"Draco? What if I don't get into Slytherin?" I whispered quite enough for only him to hear,  
"Don't worry doll, you'll get in. No doubt, just because you where a Gryffindork doesn't mean you're one at heart." Draco said pointing to my heart.  
"Thanks, that means a lot" I said to him and gave him a quick kiss and get off as the carriage pulls up at the doors of Hogwarts.

"And now, we sort a new, yet old student, previously Hermione Granger now, Zephyr Riddle?" Professor McGonagle said uncertainly. **(A/N sorry, ,bad spelling, please tell me how to spell it!)**  
I strutted up to the stool and put the hat on my head as it talked to me in y head.  
_'Yes, hello again, sorry about that before, I didn't think you'd know and therefore not wanting to be in Slytherin. Never mind that, now you are smart and witty, a Ravenclaw, but you still are loyal, but you head is filled with so many cunning plans. So where to put you...'_

It took it's merry time, about three minutes before it shouted for the whole world to see.

_'SLYTHERIN' _I transfigured my black tie to Slytherin colours._  
_Gasps were heard all around the hall, except for the Slytherins because most of them had met me over the summer

I stood up and clapped in glee. Walking over to the Slytherin table I sat myself in between Draco and Pansy, opposite Daphne and Theo who where chatting with Blaise across from them.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, trying to lighten the mood.

As we dug in, I couldn't help over hearing what the Gryffindor's had to say. _**(A/N I'll talk later about what happened to her over the summer)**_

(Kind of Harry's P.O.V)  


"_What the heck?"  
What is she doing over there?"  
"What happened?"  
"Harry? What happened?"  
"Yeah,Ginny? Ron?"  
"What did she do?"_

Golden boy and his clique just looked guilty and ate their supper while they where being questioned . But after about five minutes of non-stop questioning Ron started talking.  
"She's gone because she cheated on me and got mad when I found out and um, then something in her just snapped, _I DON'T KNOW_." gasps where heard and Ron looked at Ginny and smirked, she winked and kept up the lie.  
"Yeah, when we went to her house for Ron's three month anniversary of them, he went upstairs and there on her sofa in her 'almighty' room was _two_ other boys! One in lip lock and one just laying there,she stopped when she heard a gasp and thejust kept writing letters saying how sorry she was until Ron said 'enough was enough!' and then she got mad and yeah..." Ginny lied smoothly

Harry just stared at his plate, hating this lie, it was the other way around damn it! Ron should not be getting sympathy! He had just about had enough when dinner was announced over and they wondered out into the halls with the other Gryffindors. They where about ten meters away from the Fat Lady when an angry Hermione and 'clique' came storming over to them.

(Hermione/Zephs P.O.V)

How _dare_ he? HOW DARE HE TELL SURE A LIE. I am so going over to them after dinner is finished! The diserve what comeing!

"Well hey there Ronniekins!" Zeph said, making Ron pale, _'how much had she heard?'  
_"What do you want cheater?" Dean said  
"Yeah, going around behind Ron's back like that was awful!"  
"How could you do that?"

"I _didn't_, did I Weasley? No? Tell tyhem the truth, tell the how you hurt me with that _thing!_ (she motioned to Lavender)Tell them what _you_ did. Not me. You. Tell them how you broke my heart and made me this? I'm not sad that this happened. No, I want to thank you for that,making me so much, _stronger_ now. I want you to _tell them_ what happened that day Weasley. Both of you blood traitors."

"What does she mean Ron?" Dean asked

"What she said moron! Are you deaf or just stupid?" Pansy said  
"I didn't do anything and you have no evidence anyway." Ron said smirking, how dare he.

Zephyr walked towards him slowly, taking her wand out and glaring at him.  
"Really? You want to judge against my power? You don't want to know what happened to me over the summer, I've changed Weasley. You know I was smart, but now? (She scoffed) Just tell them." by the time she had finished, her wand was at Ron's throat, making him shiver.  
"No." He said, Pansy gasped realising what this meant.  
The others had too apparently as they rushed forward catching Zeph before she did something irrational.  
"Calm down, remember what happened last time? Remember Yayla?" Zeph too deep breaths and looked at Weasley again, her eyes pitch black.  
"Watch you back Weasley. If I where you, I would tell them, and watch who you trust." She said, her eyes flicking to Harry as she said that.

And with that she and her friends walked away, glaring and the shocked Gryffindors.

**Who is Yayla? What happened? Why is Harry's loyalty wavering? _WHAT IS GOING ON?_**

How did you like it? Next time I upload (Which won't take as long!) I will explain what happened to Zeph, so 'stay tuned'!

-Ellie xxxx


End file.
